Going Viral/Transcript
(Skipper is on her laptop, looking on cat videos as Barbie and Blissa watches them with her on the couch.) Skipper: Confused 17 million views for a sleeping kitten? Barbie: To be fair, it's wearing a toupee, and it burps. Giggles (Blissa flips a hat onto her head, demonstrating her burping and then Raquelle arrives with her iPad to show Barbie and Skipper as Blissa jumps in fright) Raquelle: Look out, Barbie and Barbie junior. Online sensation coming through. My new video got 10 thousand views. Barbie: Oh! That's amaze, Raquelle. Raquelle (on couch): But I watch my own video 10 thousand times, like we all haven't done that. --grabs her iPad and to play her video of her saying "Give it up for me!" as she smiles.-- Raquelle: As fab as it is, those stupid cat videos seem to be all the rage. Barbie: Well Raquelle, cats are naturally adorable. Raquelle: For an animal that poops in a box? I guess they're okay. Barbie: Ah, Raquelle, why not make another video. --Barbie got an idea.-- Skipper can help. She's brill at this stuff. Skipper: Yeah, that'll be super fun, but I'm kind of busy, heh, texting. Barbie: (whispers) Remember when I got you out of having to see Ryan's one man musical. Well, it's payback time, sis. Skipper: (groans) Okay then, let's make the greatest video, the history of videos! --Then-- Skipper: So, you wanna compete directly with cats? Raquelle: You got it! I want to beat those fuzzy hairball belching beasts at their own game. Skipper: Which one are you thinking? 'Grumpy cat'? 'Cat in Outer Space'? Raquelle: Why pick just one? Let's do them all. --imitates meow as Blissa jumps in surprise-- Skipper: --sets up the lights on the background of Raquelle as a cat with the camera in her hand and started to make Raquelle's new video-- Let's do this thing. Cartwheeling cat, action! (Raquelle the cat cartwheels but then crashes by cartwheeling too fast) Skipper: Laser pointing cat! (Raquelle the cat chases the laser but then bumps her head into a light) Skipper: Ceiling fan kitty! Raquelle: -dizzily shakes her head-- What? Skipper: That cool if you don't want anyone to watch it. Raquelle: --jumps onto the fan as turns around until she screams, falling off safely and shivering with fear at the same time) --Later-- (Skipper and Raquelle return to The Dreamhouse Living Room with Barbie sitting on the couch and Blissa, Tawny and Taffy to the right. The girls watched Raquelle's cat videos on Skipper's laptops and the pets watched in certain action) Barbie: Wow! You did every cat thing and more. Raquelle the cat in one of Raquelle's videos: I can has cupcake. Raquelle: (exclaims) 1 million hits? And all from people other than me! But, which is the same as all my other videos? Barbie: Ooh! What's that? Raquelle: There's another video of me. Maybe someone autotuned my purring, or did some cool mashup. Skipper: It's something cool, but it's got 15 million hits so far. (The girls watch Raquelle's videos until Raquelle got horrified by the dizzy cat movements) Raquelle: (humiliated) Why?! How?! Barbie: (trying to persuade her) Look on the bright side, Raquelle. You did want to beat Internet-famous. --winks her left eye-- Raquelle: (demanding Skipper, finally knowing her real name) Skipper, if you're so brill, then take it down and get rid of it. Skipper: I can't. It's blowing up. Barbie: Wow! It's even inspired of it's own parody video. (The girls watch another of Raquelle's video that is based on a parody of Nyan Cat with Raquelle's cat face saying "Look at me, I'm Raquelle.") Raquelle: (Still humiliated) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! --runs away while the pets snicker-- Barbie: (curious) So weird. I wonder how that got online. Blissa, Tawny and Taffy: --continues snickering-- (on couch as Taffy holds the camera, Tawny hold a action taker and Blissa meows): Nothing like a horrible cat video. --snickers and uses their purring, wolfing and neighing-- Transcript Guide